Dimensional Disasters
by Inspired-Creativity
Summary: An AU where Star grew up on Earth with the Diaz family, but has dreams about Mewni. One day, she is transported to Mewni for her 14th birthday and recieving of the wand ceremony. And, if she's still "reckless", her parents will let her stay on Earth a bit more. However, life on Earth has definitely changed Star...but for the better?
1. Chapter 1

A Star vs the Forces of Evil fanfic alternate universe where Star grew up on Earth but has reminiscing memories of her life on Mewni. (Yes, she is living with the Diaz family).

_"Well, it is what's best for her."  
__"Indeed."  
__"So, I guess it must be done."  
__"Quite so."  
__The two royals gazed at the sleeping child in the mother's arms. She vowed not to show any emotion during this, but it was a bit difficult. After all, it's never easy proctecting the ones you love, is it?  
__"Good-bye dear. I'll see you again soon, I promise."  
__The baby smiled in her sleep. They gave her to the kind woman in front of them, her husband behind her. They looked at the girl joyfully.  
__"Marco will be delighted to have a friend. Thank you. I can assure you she will be taken care of."  
__The two royals nodded curtly and stepped through a portal, transporting them home. The two remaining parents looked at each other lovingly and then at the girl. She was going to feel right at home._

* * *

_"Hey there Marco! Look! We brought you a friend! Mrs. Diaz told her son, although she doubted he knew what she was saying. Hey was barely a year old, but he was very bright. Mrs. Diaz set the girl down next to her son in the crib. As she did so, the little blonde's eyes began to open. The boy watched her, intrigued by this new person. She smiled, opening her eyes and looking at the people around her. As far as she was concerned, they were her family._

* * *

_"Staw! Staw! Where awe you Staw?"  
__The little boy crawled around, trying to find his best friend. Only 3 years old, and already they had a special bond. He was giving up hope, when he heard a familiar giggle coming from the kitchen.  
"Mawco! Wook! Cookies!"  
The little blonde smiled, holding up a chocolate cookie for the boy to see. His eyes gleamed with happiness, as he took one from his friend. The two toddlers giggled, eating cookies and playing games.  
_

* * *

_"They look so peaceful." Mrs. Diaz said softly to her husband as she draped a blanket over a sleeping Star and Marco. Her husband smiled back at her. _

_"They do. I'm glad we were chosen."  
His wife nodded. "Do you think she'll ever find out?"  
"She has to, eventually."  
Both parents looked down at the sleeping children, their hands intertwined and covered in cookie crumbs and chocolate chips._

* * *

_"Not St. Olga's Reformatory School for Wayward Princesses! Please! Anything but that!"  
"I'm afraid it's settled Star."  
"No, you can't do this to me! I'll change, I promise!"  
"That's what you've been saying. I'm afraid this was your last chance. It's time for you to go."  
"NO!"  
The blonde-haired girl shot up in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. She knew she shouldn't, but she had a nightmare. She couldn't explain why, but it all felt so...real.  
"Star? Are you in there? Are you okay?" __Someone asked from behind her door. She smiled and let out a small sigh of relief. "Y-yeah. Just fine." She said, unconvincingly. The boy from behind her door came in to find a distraught Star sitting on her bed, her head on her knees. He sat down on the bed with her._

_"Hey Star, what happened?"  
"It was nothing."  
"So you just decided to scream in the middle of the night?"  
"No. Wait, did I wake up your parents?"  
"No, they can sleep through almost anything."  
"Okay, that's good. I wouldn't want to worry them." She mumbled.  
"Star, I'm worried. What happened?" He placed a small hand on her knee.  
"I had a nightmare." She whispered, almost inaudibly._

_The blonde felt weak and helpless, as tears pooled in her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms hug her awkwardly. She accepted the hug, embracing him. _

_"Thanks Marco."  
"Anything for you Star."  
"Um, Marco?"  
"Yes?'  
"C-can you, um, stay with me?"  
"Of course."_

_Marco let go of Star and climbed under the covers next to her. She snuggled up against his warm frame, as he wrapped his arms around her. _

_"Thank you Marco. For everything." She mumbled, drifting off to sleep again. "Anything for you Star. Anything."_


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think?" Star asked her best friend, Marco, for his advice on her new and strange dreams. He contemplated the information. "Well, it could be that you're going crazy..." She gave him a deadpan look. "Kidding! Honestly I just think this is your brain's way of dealing with stress. _Stress? What stress? _"Okay, well thanks." She said, hugging the Latino. He hugged her back. "No problem Star," He said, getting up. "Oh, and I'm making nachos!" He said, grinning, before exiting the room. Star gave him a small smile before plopping herself back down to the bed. "What's going on?" She mumbled, before closing her eyes.

_"I swear, it's true!"  
Jackie chuckled nervously. She was only eight, but she understood the concept of a crush. And if what Star was telling her was true...  
"Fine. But just this once, okay?"  
Star nodded and grinned. Jackie stood up and fiddled with the red card.  
"Hey Marco."  
"Oh uh hey Jackie. What's up?"  
"Well, I just wanted to give you this."  
It was a bright red, heart-shaped card. Inside it said, "Will You Be My Valentine?"  
"Y-yes." He stammered, blushing. Star squealed happily and clapped, unaware of the two people watching over her._

* * *

_"So? What do you say?"  
He gazed at her hopefully and she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully and shyly. She looked back at him, blushing.  
"Yes."  
He grinned, lifting her up and spinning her around. _

_And so that's how it was...for a year._

_"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I just don't have time for this anymore. For you. For us."  
"It's because of your mother, isn't it?"  
"No, it isn't. I just...I can't see you anymore. I know I've managed in the past but lately...you've been a stress to me."  
The demon looked at her, fists clenched. How could he have let himself get so attached to the girl? She looked down, very interested in her shoes. He wanted to scream at her, throw her against the wall and demand that she stay with him! But...he couldn't. Why? Well, it was simple, really. He loved her. And she had just broken his heart. Fine, well if that was the game she wanted to play, two could play at that game, he decided. He chuckled at her, and she looked up, confused.  
"Well, it was about time Star Butterfly. I was wondering when you'd wake up and see the reality. Don't you see? A demon and a princess can't be together! So what if I'm Prince of the Underworld? You're the Princess of Mewni! I never loved you! Don't you realize this was all a ploy? Where do you think I was every time I canceled on you? Where do you think the monsters that hunt you come from? Where do you think everything you hate comes from?" He looked at her, a sneer on his face, and she looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears, feeling heartbroken. He felt something snap inside him, probably the feelings he was trying to hold together, and in a flurry, he vanished from her sight in a bright flame.  
A few days later, he tried to get her to speak to him again, offering her anything he could. But her response was always the same. "Get out of here Tom! What part of 'no' don't you understand?"  
But what he didn't realize was that it pained her to say those words, until she started to heal herself...with a little help from a certain Earthling._

* * *

"Good morning Princess. Your breakfast is ready and your mother is waiting for you downstairs. I left your outfit on the window seat. Please call if there's anything you need." Star opened her eyes groggily to find the retreating figure of a small, plump woman walking out of the enormous room. "Huh? Wha-?" She sat up straight in bed, looking around the new surroundings before bolting upwards. Inky darkness clouded her vision and she stumbled back to the bed. "Side effects from dimension traveling for the first time." A small man said sitting on a chair next to her bed. "What are you talking about?" The blonde haired girl asked, her voice small and quiet, unlike how it usually is. He smiled sincerely at her and strangely, she felt at ease.

"Dear, has she woken up yet? Oh, good. Well then, I believe it's time for proper introductions."  
"Who are you people? Where am I? What am I doing here? Marco, where are you?"  
The tall woman with the equally tall hair frowned slightly.  
"Dear, why didn't you go over any of this with her?"  
"She'd just woken up."  
"Oh, alright. Well, Star, first things first, Happy Birthday!" The two strangers said in unison.  
'Happy Birthday'? Was it already her birthday?  
"Time flies by quickly, doesn't it?" The queen asked, as if reading her thoughts.  
Star nodded cautiously.  
"I am Queen Butterfly, and this is King Butterfly. Otherwise known as your parents."  
Star looked at them cautiously, mouth agape, slowly inching herself away from these strangers who claimed to be her parents. She ran out of bed and tumbled to the floor in a heap of pillows, blonde hair and blankets.  
"Stop!" She screamed as the strangers moved closer to righted herself and bolted out the door, knocking over the plump woman from earlier and getting some strange looks from the castle guards. She tried to advance further but her feet tripped over thin air, her mind dizzy and spotty. Landing in front of the doors, a nearby guard picked her up gently and carried her to her room. Too weak to protest, Star let herself be carried. She looked down at her hands as the guard left, the Queen thanking him for bringing her back.

Star didn't notice the two royals mumbling to each other at the other end of her room.  
"She's growing up in a different timeline, it's only natural that she be scared at first."  
"Yes but we both know she retains her memories, which is why we have to tell her now, her fourteenth birthday. We cannot wait any longer."  
There was a slight pause before the queen answered.  
"Yes...I suppose so." The queen pressed her lips together, unable to speak again. Her heart clenched as she realized the illusion they had all been living in for the past fourteen years was about to be shattered. Star would be shocked and ecstatic of course, it was her nature, but the queen herself? She would be overjoyed...and overprotective.

Fiddling with her fingers, Star thought about what had just happened. These two strangers had taken her basically hostage and were telling her she was a princess, saying 'Happy Birthday', and, she was pretty sure there was something about dimensional traveling as well. She studied their faces, how the tall woman also had marks on her cheeks, although hers were purple diamonds, not pink hearts. Instinctively, she reached up and touched her own marks. She winced, remembering how she had been teased relentlessly, before she befriended Jackie. The girls had become best friends, and she sometimes thought that if Jackie ever had to be an animal, she'd probably be a unicorn. Kind of silly, sure, but it suited her.  
However, she glanced over at the two royals, silence in the air between them. Maybe...maybe she wasn't going crazy. The queen glanced at her, and for a brief moment their eyes met.

**I miss you.**

A small flicker of recognition passed between them, leaving the words unsaid. The royal said something Star couldn't quite make out, but then they walked towards her.

"Star?" The queen asked, as her daughter's eyes turned to look at hers. In all of her years, she knew that this moment would come. Yet, it didn't make it any less terrifying.  
"Yes?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
"You are Princess Star Butterfly, heir to the throne of Mewni, and a target for many. When you were born, a prophet came to us, telling us that you were to be killed before your first birthday if you remained on Mewni." Star gasped quietly, clutching herself tightly.  
"He then told us of a family which could guard you, and where you would meet-"  
"Sweetheart, maybe that part could be omitted for now."  
The Queen nodded in agreement, pressing her lips into a tight line. While she didn't want to lie to her daughter, she thought it best for her to find out on her own if she would find love on Earth or not.  
"Yes well, he told us that in order to protect you, we'd have to give you up. Later, he told us that all who were supposed to know you would have memories of you. And that you would have memories of us. But, if we didn't tell you today of your fate, they would manifest into nightmares. Star, you have a destiny bigger than any of us. What we do is always for you. We only hope that you understand."  
The Queen approached her slowly as she spoke, but Star was in too much shock to notice. Only when she placed her lips on Star's forehead did she notice.  
It was like a tidal wave had come over her, and in that moment, Star felt vulnerable and exposed. Tears streaked her cheeks, as she hugged herself.

"I...I know." She whispered. Her voice was broken and barely audible, but the King and Queen looked at her worriedly. Wiping away the tears, a small bubble of laughter escaped her throat, rolling out of her until it turned into a waterfall of laughter.  
"I've always known. I just, didn't want to admit it because I thought everyone was mistaken. I saw my future...mom. I saw what was supposed to have been, and what will be, and what I can choose. But...I don't want any of it."  
She sighed, resting her head against the wall behind her, taking in the room rather than her parents. She knew it was her room, she had memorized the objects in it long ago after repeated dreams.

_Why did I lie? To everyone? To myself? _The young monarch thought to herself, not even bothering to look at her parents.  
"Well, I thought this would've been under happier circumstances but...I guess you know that this is yours then." In the Queen's hands there was a wand, one that Star had seen so many times before. She knew what could happen if she accepted the wand. She could save herself, Mewni, and her loved ones from Ludo. Or, she could leave them all to fend for themselves. And still, she could create a new evil no one could see approaching.  
Tentatively, she extended her hand, hovering it over the wand, before grabbing it in one quick motion.

Power surged through her, fazing her momentarily, until she saw the transformation occur before her eyes. It was more brilliant and breathtaking in reality, as it happened in her hands. The wand became hers, and the rest of her life was about to begin.


End file.
